1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive module, and more specifically, the present invention discloses an optical disk drive module with an engaging switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a desktop computer includes a display device and a computing module coupled with the display device. As a result of a separating design between the computing module and the display device, the desktop computer thus occupies a lot of space. Therefore, a liquid crystal display personal computer (LCD PC) is widely used for combining the computing module with the display device so as to occupy less space than the desktop computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side view of a flat panel display personal computer 100 according to the prior art. The flat panel display personal computer 100 comprises a computing module 102, a flat panel display 104, and a chassis 106. A rear side of the flat panel display 104 is coupled with a side plate 102a of the computing module 102, and a bottom plate 102b of the computing module 102 is disposed on the chassis 106 so as to allow the chassis 106 to support the computing module 102 and the flat panel display 104. An LCD panel 107 is disposed at a front side of the flat panel display 104 for displaying image frames of the flat panel display personal computer 100. The computing module 102 comprises a motherboard 108, a central processing unit (CPU) 110, a random access memory (RAM) 112, and a hard disk 114. The CPU 110, the RAM 112, and the hard disk 114 are all coupled with the motherboard 108. The CPU 110 is used to process information and data of the flat panel display personal computer 100, the RAM 112 is used to register the information and data for processing by the CPU 110, and the hard disk 114 is used to store the data.
The chassis 106 has an optical disk drive 116 installed inside the chassis 106 for accessing data of an optical disc positioned within the optical disk drive 116. However, the optical disk drive engages with the chassis 106 via a number of screws, meaning that a user must utilize a screwdriver or other auxiliary tools to install or detach the optical disk drive 116. If threads of the screws become worn or rusted, the user must spend more energy and time on installing and detaching the optical disk drive 116. Although the user can directly access the optical disk drive 116 at a right side of the flat panel display personal computer 100, it is a blemish in an otherwise perfect design that the optical disk drive 116 cannot be hidden at the rear side of the flat panel display 104 while accessing the data of the optical disc.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide an optical disk drive module with an engaging switch. The optical disk drive module is installed inside a flat panel display personal computer for hiding the optical disk drive at a rear side of the flat panel display while accessing data of an optical disc so as to reduce occupied space of hardware. Furthermore, when a user wishes to operate the optical disk drive, the user can utilize the optical disk drive module to lower the optical disk drive through the use of a button and the engaging switch.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses an optical disk drive module installed in a flat panel display personal computer for lifting up and lowering a disk drive. The optical disk drive module includes a chassis module, a drive carrier, a cover, a button, and an engaging switch. When a user depresses the button, the button will push the engaging switch to separate the engaging switch from the cover, and the drive carrier will swing away from the chassis module to expose the disk drive below the flat panel display.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the claimed flat panel display personal computer can utilize the optical disk drive module to conceal the disk drive at a rear side of the flat panel display so as to reduce space occupied by hardware. It is also an advantage that the flat panel display personal computer can utilize the button and the engaging switch to allow the optical disk drive module to lower the disk drive so as to reveal the disk drive to a front side of the flat panel display.
These and other objectives and advantages of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.